Ghost Broly
by SSJ Dino Tamer
Summary: Broly gets to dangerous to be kept in the DBZ hell and gets relocated in to the ghost zone. But due to Plasmius's hunger for power, both Danny Phantom's and the DBZ universe are under threat when Broly transforms into a new ghostlike form


Ghost Broly 

A Dragonball Z/Danny Phantom crossover

Chapter 1: Moving Broly 

Since Goku, Gohan and Goten sent Broly to the after-life after a long and difficult battle, hell has been a living nightmare for all of it's inhabitants. There wasn't a day that passed without Broly terrorizing the underworld. No matter how many times Broly got a time out, he kept on showing his frustrations by destroying everything in it's path, looking for a way to escape and gets his revenge on the ones who defeated him.

"This just can't go on! Even Frieza and Cell don't give this much trouble" King Kai said when observing another attempt at cooling down Broly's temper. "You're right, King Kai. Broly needs to be stopped. If there was only a way to do so" Grand Kai answered his loyal servant.

Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai Shin arrived after hearing the conversation between King Kai and Grand Kai. "I couldn't help overhearing you two and I might have a solution for our problem with the Legendary Super Saiyan" Supreme Kai said to King Kai and Grand Kai. "My lord. Please share your idea with us" Grand Kai answers. "The only way to stop Broly's rampage is by sealing him in a container made of Katchin." Shin says to the 2 kais.

"Katchin? The strongest metal in the universe?" King Kai asked. "Are you sure it will hold Broly?" Grand Kai asked. "I'm quite sure it will. If this can't hold Broly, I don't know what will" Supreme Kai answered.

Not long after, the ogres of Hell are contructing the trap. Now all they need to do is lure Broly to the container.

Supreme Kai asks King Kai "The trap is ready, but how do we get Broly far enough to get into the container?" "It's simple" King Kai answered. "I can imitate Goku's voice very well. Once Broly thinks Goku is here, he'll rush this way and will search every where, including the trap" "I sure hope it'll work" Supreme Kai says.

The plan goes into action and King Kai uses a megaphone and imitates Goku's voice, in the hope Broly will come to them. "Hey Broly!! Over here!! Let's settle this once and for all" King Kai yelled while imitating Goku's voice. The plan seems to work, because only seconds later, Broly came rushing and roaring towards the trap. KAKARRRROOOOT!!!! Broly roared while heading towards the Kais.

"I'm in the metal box!! Catch me if you can!!" King Kai yelled to fool Broly into thinking he's actually Goku. To everybody's surprise, Broly went into the box without realizing that he's about to be trapped.

"Alright!! Close the trap!!" Supreme Kai commanded. Before Broly realizes it, the trap is closed and sealed off. Out of frustration, Broly tries to break out, but he doesn't even get a single dent in it. "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! KAKAROOOOOT!!!! KAKAROOOOOOT!!!" Broly roars from the top of his lungs.

"All right!! We got him!!" Grand Kai cheered. "I can't believe he fell for that" King Kai says in a confused but humurous way. "But now we caught him, what should we do? We can't leave him here. He might still breakout of it." Grand Kai wonders in a worrying mood.

"Don't worry guys. I know the perfect location to keep Broly. A place so desolate, so far from harms way, we shouldn't be worried about him returning" Supreme Kai says to the 2 lower Kais. "So where is this place, my lord?" King Kai asks "In the Ghost zone dimension. The only place where Broly will never escape from" Supreme Kai says fully confident. "I will personally bring it over. I won't be gone long" Supreme Kai says while using instant translocation to head to the Ghost zone. "I sure hope this works" Grand Kai says to King Kai.

Not much later, the Supreme Kai enters the ghost zone with the container and already encounters a large metally ghost with green flaming hair and green, pupilless eyes, about the same size as Broly. Shin has his first encounter with Skulker.

"Hey shorty! What's in the box?" Skulker asks "Why would you like to know?" Supreme Kai asks. "Walker asked me to search the Ghost Zone for foreign objects to confiscate" Skulker answers the Supreme Kai. "So you know Walker the Guard, right? Tell him I've got something very important to guard" "Is that soooo?" Skulker said with an evil smirk on his face. "What would be so important?" "This box contains a being so powerfull, it's capable of destroying entire galaxies with his bare hands and is evil enough to do so" Supreme Kai says to Skulker. "Are you serious?! Then let me help you bringing this over to Walker. He'd love to lock this monster away" Skulker said after being terrified about what he heard about Broly. "Thank you" Supreme Kai answered and the two are on their way to Walker.

What they don't know is that they were monitored by the spy cams of none other than Vlad Plasmius. "That sounds mighty interesting. If I could harvest his powers, Danny Phantom won't stand a chance against me!! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

Ooooh no...What will happen now Plasmius knows about Broly staying in the Ghost Zone? Read it next time in Ghost Broly.


End file.
